


Ojos azabache

by NaatDamn



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaatDamn/pseuds/NaatDamn
Summary: Uchiha Itachi no vivió para ver a su hermano salir de la oscuridad... pero, ¿y si estuviera vivo? ¿Como hubiese reaccionado ante la llegada de su sobrina?





	Ojos azabache

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Naruto y Boruto no son de mi propiedad.

Itachi apresuró el paso lo más que pudo, su enfermedad había empeorado con el paso de los años, pero gracias al avance tecnológico -y al séptimo hokage- estaba recibiendo tratamiento, su respiración se empezó a acelerar, no sólo por el cansancio, sino por la ansiedad de estar perdiéndose el gran acontecimiento. Giró en el pasillo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, logró oír un sonoro llanto y su corazón no pudo más, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Afuera de aquella sala, se encontró a Sasuke, pensó en regañarlo por no estar dentro con ella, pero pudo notar como sus manos temblaban levemente, dejando ver que estaba nervioso. Itachi se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Por primera vez en años, pudo ver una sonrisa en su hermano.

Una mujer pelirroja salió de la sala de parto, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron inmóviles, a la espera. 

\- Ya pueden entrar. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Karin. -La pelirroja intentó disimular el sonrojo que se asomaba en su rostro. 

Itachi entró detras de Sasuke, este corrió una cortina y pudo ver a una notablemente cansada Sakura, con una bebé entre sus brazos. Sasuke tomó a la niña con delicadeza y la miró en silencio, Itachi casi podía asegurar que la bebé estaba teniendo una conversación con él, porque al instante dejó de llorar.

\- Sarada... -Musitó el Uchiha en voz baja.

Itachi asomó su cabeza por sobre el hombro de su hermano, sintió que su corazón se desbordaba al ver a aquella preciosa niña de ojos azabache y desde ese momento, juró que la protegería con su vida. Apenas podía creer que, después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían perdido, esa pequeña luz llegase a sus vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace rato que estoy viendo Boruto y personalmente, me agrada Sarada, me hubiera gustado verla interactuar con Itachi :c  
> Tal vez siga haciendo una serie de capítulos, aún no lo sé, de cualquier modo, gracias por leer. :3  
> Atte. Nat


End file.
